1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp seat structure capable of adjusting light source sensing direction, and more particularly to one having an outer metallic conducting rod and an inner metallic conducting rod to connect a base, a metallic lid, a cylinder, and a circuit modular board together to form an integral lamp seat to be screwed to a normal lamp holder. With the circuit modular board disposed at a different position, the lamp radiates light through light emitting diodes or a light bulb. With a blocking board between a limit light trough and a sensing member, the lamp is selectively controlled to be in an automatic sensing status or in a constant illumination status for turning on/off the lamp automatically and adjusting the incidence of light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional light bulb is screwed to a lamp holder, which is manually operated to turn on or turn off the light. An automatic lighting control device is mounted in a threaded trough of an original lamp holder and coupled with a light bulb. A light sensor is provided in the automatic lighting control device as a control switch. When there is light beam, the light will be in a disconnection status and turned off. When there is no light beam, the light will be in a connection status to illuminate. The prior art has the following shortcomings.
1. The conventional light bulb is used to illuminate. Sometimes, people always forget to turn off the light which is mounted at an arcade, balcony, porch, and the like. This causes wastage of energy from its unnecessary and inappropriate use. In these days, energy saving is very important.
2. The conventional automatic lighting control device uses the light sensor to sense the condition of light beam and control the lighting. Therefore, it is essential for aiming at the light source. The sensitivity of the automatic lighting control device is decided by the light sensor. Under some conditions, these areas need illumination for a long time, for example the house is repairing. There is no fine adjustment to the incidence of light source for the light in a constant illumination status on the market. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.